


Something About the Sunshine

by teeandrainbows



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Meet-Cute, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Minor Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pining, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: Three years ago, it was a simple summer beach romance.  Now, Sansa is navigating a rocky relationship with Joffrey, and Theon is trying to break out of Ramsay's iron grip, and they barely remember each other, at least until circumstances throw them back together.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark & Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [a prompt](https://teeandsnowflakes.tumblr.com/post/614867120690528256/ashleyswrites-blog-okay-but-can-i-have-a-cliche) I saw on tumblr!
> 
> I put it in the tags but just... Joffrey needs his own warning and he is Not Nice (tm) in this chapter or in chapters to come, so just... bear that in mind.

**Then**

Arya was already dashing off to gods know where, Bran and Rickon were keeping the dogs occupied, and Robb and Jon were helping their parents unload the trailer. Sansa shielded her eyes against the glare of the sun, taking it all in. The cool breeze flowing in off the ocean, the faint sound of waves against the shore, the slight saltiness to the air as she breathed it in. Best of all, it was quiet. Her family’s cottage was a few miles away from the closest public beach, near a secluded cove. At first, Sansa had balked at the idea of a family vacation, thinking it would be absolutely horrid, but now, standing here, staring out at the water in the distance, she could hardly believe she had asked her parents to let her stay with Jeyne for the four weeks. Surely, she would be able to find somewhere quiet to sit and read (or study for her upcoming finals), far away from the rest of her siblings. Arya could have her fun, exploring the beach and the forest, and the boys could do whatever it was boys did at the beach. It would work out, she was sure of it.

“Sansa, darling? Could you grab the cooler?” Her mother’s voice cut into her thoughts and she turned, nodding her head.

“Of course,” she replied, walking over to the back of the trailer and glancing around until she spotted the blue cooler, sitting apart from everything else. Jon was there, too, picking up a large box of supplies for the dogs. She gave him a smile and a nod, which he returned, and carefully lifted up the box to take inside the cottage.

It was a decent size, the cottage. She would have to share a room with Arya, but that didn’t bother Sansa too much. Everyone shared when they came to the beach. She dropped off the cooler in the kitchen and took a moment to look around. It was decorated in the greys and whites traditional to her family, without too much opulence. She remembered loving it when she was younger, curling up in her father’s large armchair with a book or sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, practicing embroidery.

Loud barking interrupted her, and she whirled around. Bran and Rickon were chasing Shaggydog around the cottage and she sighed, crossing her arms.

“Aren’t you two supposed to have gotten them settled?” she asked, making eye contact with Robb as he emerged from the bedroom he would be sharing with Jon.

Bran paused while Rickon chased his pup outside again. “Shaggydog broke free,” he said, grimacing.

Sansa sighed. “Let’s go,” she said, following Bran outside.

A few minutes later, they had caught Shaggydog and had tied him up at his doghouse off to the side of the cottage. Lady perked up when Sansa drew near and she paused to give her dog a quick hug and kiss. “I’ll be back later and we’ll go for a walk,” she promised, smiling as Lady cocked her head to the side, then licked her arm. Sometimes she was positive the dog understood her.

She heard her father’s voice next, calling everyone back to the cottage. Arya suddenly emerged from the trees, the hem of her shorts wet and dripping down her legs.

“Water’s warm,” she said, bounding ahead. Sansa shook her head, giving Lady one last gentle pat on the head before following her younger siblings.

Everything was inside, and now they just had to unpack their own belongings. Sansa and Arya went to their room, finding it exactly as they had left it last summer, with two twin beds in either corner, two small wardrobes, a bookshelf, and a desk. Their suitcases were sitting by their beds. Arya flew through unpacking like a tornado, throwing her things all about her side of the room while Sansa was more methodical, taking out each sundress and flowing skirt and cute blouse one by one, smoothing out the wrinkles before hanging them up. Then she pulled out the book she was currently reading, laying it on the small nightstand beside her bed. With a cautious glance at her sister, who was currently trying to decide what to do with her tennis racket, Sansa then pulled out a small stack of textbooks and notebooks, setting them on one side of the desk.

“Did you need room on the desk for anything?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Arya paused in the middle of hanging the tennis racket on a hook on the wall above her bed. “Nah, I didn’t bring any schoolwork. Why’d you, anyway?” Her sister’s eyes were questioning, even though her tone was blunt.

“Some of us care about our grades,” Sansa replied, bending over and pulling out a pink pencil case and setting it beside her coursework. “I’ll be graduating next year. I need to be prepared.”

Arya turned up her nose at that and went back to unpacking. Sansa did the same. She finished first, and left the room to see if their mother needed any help organizing the kitchen.

“I’m fine, dear,” her mother said, smiling warmly. “Dinner won’t be for a while, yet. Why don’t you go down to the beach?”

She nodded, turning around and slipping on a pair of sandals before leaving the cottage. After untying Lady, much to the other dogs’ dismay, she started down the path that led between the trees, across the bridge over the marshy area, and onto the sandy beach. The waves lapped against the shoreline and Lady darted ahead, yipping happily as she played in the shallows. Sansa smiled, smoothing down her sundress and gazing out over the water. In the distance, she could see two birds swooping around each other. To either side, the coast stretched, curving around. She knew that just beyond the cliffs to her left was a public beach, but her family’s private property was large enough that she wouldn’t be bothered. Further along was a popular surfing spot; she was certain Robb and Jon would disappear at some point over the next month. She, however, was content to stay in her family’s own little lonely cove.

Lady darted back towards her, shaking saltwater off her thick coat and splashing Sansa, and she giggled, reaching out and wrapping her arms around the dog’s neck. Barking rang out and Lady answered, tugging away. Sansa turned to see Grey Wind, Ghost, Nymeria, and Summer crossing the bridge, her siblings behind. Shaggydog couldn’t be trusted to be let loose, but Rickon was there with the others, laughing presumably at one of Arya’s jokes.

Robb instantly tugged his shirt off and raced out into the water, Grey Wind charging in after him. Jon followed, although Ghost stayed on dry land, and Rickon roped Bran into helping him build a sandcastle. Arya was chasing Nymeria and Summer around. The beach grew loud with the sounds of the siblings, and Sansa smiled softly, watching Lady nose at Ghost.

Later, after dinner, Sansa settled on her bed with her book, trying not to listen to Arya and Bran loudly discussing… something… in the hall. It was just another ordinary Stark family vacation. Eventually, she dozed off with thoughts of lazy beach days and seashells.

Sansa woke up the next morning to what sounded like a real argument. She scrambled out of bed, noting that Arya was still fast asleep and snoring lightly, and carefully opened the door.

“This is supposed to be a family vacation!” her father was saying. Not shouting, although he had the uncanny ability to sound threatening without ever raising his voice.

“She’s practically family already!” Robb snapped back. Sansa slowly closed the door again, letting out a breath. Talisa. She should have known. Robb hadn’t been happy when he was told Talisa couldn’t come to the cottage with them. Jon had been told the same thing about Ygritte, but he had quietly accepted it.

Sansa returned to her bed, trying to tune out the argument. When she heard the cottage door open and close, not quite a slam, but rather roughly, she waited ten minutes before getting up again and slipping out into the hall. She padded down the hall, emerging into the great room with its high ceiling. Her father was sitting in his chair, shaking his head while her mother stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

“Good morning,” her mother said, glancing up at Sansa as she stood awkwardly across from them. Her father echoed the greeting, although she could tell he was still tense.

“Coffee?” she asked, already walking to the kitchen. Coffee tended to help her father calm down after an argument.

Soon, the others were awake. While their parents went for a walk, the story came out in quick bursts. Jon revealed that Robb had called Talisa the night before, and Bran mentioned hearing Robb talking about meeting someone at the public beach.

“So much for family time,” Arya grumbled, grabbing her camera and sliding on her sandals. “I’m going to the lookout.”

The boys followed her, but Sansa hung back. She could understand Robb to an extent; sometimes it was suffocating, always being around her siblings. Instead, she went back to the beach.

The morning air was brisk, but she didn’t mind. She cast a cautious look to the left, towards the public beach, then shook her head. Instead, she turned and started walking across the sand to the right, Lady at her heels. It was quiet. She almost wished she had brought her iPod with her, to listen to music. Almost. The waves lapping at the shore were soothing, though, and she found herself humming as she walked, not paying attention to how far she was going.

She reached a section of the shoreline with lots of driftwood and shells, and bent down, admiring a spiraled conch. It was in good shape, and she picked it up and let Lady sniff at it for a moment before continuing on her way. The cliffs rose next to her and she had to carefully slip around a corner, clinging to the rocks to keep herself from slipping into the water. On the other side, she found herself on a small, secluded stretch of beach with a rocky peninsula stretching out like an arm into the sparkling water.

The foliage at the edge of the beach rustled and Sansa grabbed Lady’s collar, holding her close. A boy stepped out, shirtless and barefoot, and walked out across the beach towards the peninsula. Sansa swallowed, pressing herself against a dip in the cliff face. She hadn’t expected to see anyone out here, let alone someone she didn’t recognize. He didn’t see her, though, instead moving briskly over the rocks and pausing near the edge. Sansa edged closer, trying to get a better look. He had curly hair, she could tell, and with a blush she noticed he was rather muscular. Then, he jumped into the water, making a large splash. When he surfaced, he was drenched.

Lady chose that moment to bark, tugging away from Sansa. She lunged for the dog, but it was no use; Lady bounded off to the water, trying to catch the waves. The boy turned, noticed her, and much to her relief, waved.

“Didn’t think I’d see anyone else out here,” he called, wading back to shore. He didn’t seem to mind Lady. In fact, he stopped and held his hand out to the husky, letting her sniff at him, before turning his attention back on Sansa.

She swallowed again, stepping away from the cliff and twisting her hands in front of her. “I didn’t mean to stare,” she said, trying to look anywhere but at his chest, dripping with saltwater and glistening in the sunlight. “I was just walking my dog.”

“It’s fine,” the boy said, running his fingers through his sopping wet curls and chuckling. “I’m Theon, by the way.” He stretched out his hand, a crooked smile on his face.

Sansa smiled shyly, nodding her head. “Sansa,” she replied, instinctively smoothing the front of her dress before reaching out and shaking his hand. It was rough, and wet. Her eyes flicked up to meet his.

“Nice to meet you,” Theon said, just as Lady bounded back and nosed at his leg. “And who’s this?”

“Lady,” Sansa replied, blushing as she reached out for her dog’s collar. “She’s very friendly.”

“I can see that.” He patted Lady on the head and Lady gave his hand a small lick.

“She likes you,” she offered, shyly.

He grinned again. “Good. I like her too.” His eyes were on Sansa, though, and she swallowed once more.

“I should, uh. I should head back,” she said, quickly, tugging on Lady’s collar. “Come, Lady.”

Theon nodded, stepping back. “See you around?”

Sansa hummed in response, giving him one more polite smile before turning and slipping around the cliff again, Lady following at her heels.

= = =

**Now**

Her dreams had been full of lazy kisses by the beach, but when Sansa woke to her favourite song (Riptide) and rolled over to see what time it was, she gasped. 7:45? How had she slept through her alarm? She jumped out of bed, taking only the briefest of moments to examine herself in the mirror. Her hair was doable. She could make this work. She flew into the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth, then back into her bedroom to throw on the outfit that she had gratefully laid out the night before. Her fingers deftly tied up her hair in a simple half updo, and after one final look in the mirror, she was grabbing her messenger bag and wallet and flying out the door. It wasn’t until she was slipping into the front seat of Robb’s old sedan that she realized she had forgotten her smoothie in the fridge, but it was too late.

All in all, she did fairly well, Sansa figured as she pulled out of her parking spot and merged in with the city traffic. It was only 8am. Surely, Joffrey would forgive her for being late. For good measure, she ordered him a coffee (black, no sugar) when she stopped to pick up a cappuccino for herself. Thankfully there was no line. When she finally arrived at the Hotel Lannister, she took one last moment to touch up her lipgloss and slipped out of the car, heading inside.

She knew exactly where she was going. The concierge nodded at her as she passed and she gave him a polite smile before dashing down the hallway to the boardroom. When Sansa knocked on the door, Sandor Clegane answered, giving her a long, stoic look before waving her in.

“Hey babe,” she chirped, her eyes betraying her and flicking towards the clock. 8:15. She was only fifteen minutes late. “I got you coffee.”

“Where were you?” Joffrey hissed, stopping his pacing to shoot her a glare. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Sansa pressed her lips together, setting both coffees on the long table running down the centre of the room. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“What was that?” her boyfriend snapped, walking over and taking the cup with the cappuccino first, sniffing at it, and setting it down with disdain. Then he noticed the plain coffee and took it, sipping at it.

Meanwhile, Sansa was nervously smoothing the front of her pencil skirt. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, with more volume. “I overslept, and--”

“Overslept on one of the most important days of my life?” Joffrey snapped, wheeling around to face her, his eyes cold.

She flinched, taking a step back. “I know, and I’m really, truly sorry. But I’m here now. We still have some time before the interview. Do you want to run through your answers one more time?” Sansa shot a pleading look at Clegane but the bodyguard was standing at the door, his expression impassive.

“No,” Joffrey replied, rolling his eyes and turning away from her. “You’re lucky, though. They called and rescheduled for 9:30.”

Sansa drew in a breath through her nose. “Babe… you know I can’t stay that long. I have a midterm at 10.”

His shoulders stiffened. She tried not to imagine the way his lips would press in a thin line, how his eyebrows would knit together and his eyes would harden. At his side, she could see his fists shaking.

“You mean you won’t be here for the interview?” Joffrey said, his voice low and dangerous. Sansa immediately backpedaled.

“But I can stay until they get here, and help you relax, and--”

“Get out.”

“Joffrey, please, you know I’d do anything to--”

“I said  _ get out _ !”

Sansa flinched as he shouted, shrinking away as he turned and made a grab at her wrist. His second attempt landed and she squeaked as he squeezed, dragging her to the door.

“Go write your stupid midterm. No doubt you’d just end up embarrassing me here anyway. What’s that outfit? It looks like something my sister would wear!”

“Joffrey, ow, you’re hurting me!” she pleaded to deaf ears as he continued insulting her.

“And your hair? Doesn’t even look like you tried!” Clegane moved, opening the door so Joffrey could shove her out into the hall.

“Babe, please!” she tried one more time as the door was slammed in her face. Too late, she realized her coffee was still in there. At least she had her messenger bag.

She didn’t realize she was crying until a passing housekeeper asked if she was alright. Swiping her hands across her cheeks, Sansa shook her head quickly.

“Just a touch of allergies,” she lied, drawing a shaking breath and collecting herself before walking back down the hall towards the hotel lobby.

She drove around the city for a while, stopping to pick up a new coffee. After graduating from high school, she had instantly moved to King’s Landing, having been accepted at the University of Westeros to study Literature. It was nice to be in the city, and it had been even nicer when she had first met Joffrey, a year into living there. He was a local celebrity, the son of Cersei Lannister and the late Robert Baratheon, the scion of the Lannister family. He was set to inherit the family fortune, which included a number of hotels scattered across the country, and in a sea of girls clamouring for his attention, he had picked her. Sansa Stark, from the North.

He had picked her, and she had loved every second of being his girlfriend, until the incident, six months ago, when her father had made a public statement against Joffrey’s mother. Her friends didn’t know why she was still dating Joffrey, but what they didn’t know was that every time she brought it up, he grew angry. He hadn’t been violent, yet, at least.

After half an hour of driving aimlessly, she set a course for the university. Sansa let out a shaky breath, parking outside the campus library and digging her phone out of her pocket. She sent a text to her best friend, letting her know she was there (and why), then took another five minutes to collect herself before getting out of the car.

Margaery came running out of the library towards her. When she reached her, the older girl enveloped Sansa in a hug. Margaery was one of her closest friends aside from Jeyne, who was back at home, and had been a lifesaver more times than Sansa could count. She had met her shortly after beginning to date Joffrey, and they had been friends and study partners ever since, even after Margaery had graduated the previous year. Now, she was back as a grad student, yet still managed to make time to help Sansa with anything she needed.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” she breathed, pulling back and smoothing Sansa’s hair out of her face. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I think so,” Sansa replied, blinking furiously. “Can we not talk about it, though? Can you quiz me?”

Margaery gave her a long look, but finally acquiesced. “Of course,” she breathed, linking arms with Sansa and guiding her into the library. “Shall we start with Milton?”

As they stepped through the doors of the library, a taller boy with curly hair pushed through, brushing past Sansa. If not for Margaery, he would have thrown her off balance.

“Watch where you’re going!” Margaery called over her shoulder, but he either didn’t hear her, or didn’t care.

They stopped studying fifteen minutes before Sansa’s midterm. At her insistence, Margaery walked Sansa to class, smiling and chatting the entire time. Just before Sansa went in, the brunette lit up.

“Wait! Before you go in, I have to tell you. There’s a party tonight. My brother and his boyfriend are hosting. You have to come!”

Sansa hesitated, but the look on Margaery’s face was equal parts pleading and excitement. “Okay,” she agreed, shaking her head. “On one condition.”

Margaery nodded knowingly. “Titanic tomorrow evening, and I’ll try not to cry this time.”

Sansa laughed, her hand on the doorknob. “I’ll see you later?”

“You know it!”

With that, Sansa slipped inside the classroom, ready to take her midterm.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I'm excited to get this fic off the ground!

**Now**

Theon could have kicked himself. He had been trying to get some early morning studying in for a midterm in the library, and had lost track of time. Now he was going to be late for his internship at Bolton Inc., and Ramsay was going to kill him. He gathered his things together as fast as he could and bolted from the back corner of the library to the door. As he left, he nearly crashed into two girls walking in. One shouted at him, but Theon didn’t look back. He wove between the morning foot traffic, finally reaching the bike rack and unlocking his aging bike. Within seconds he was flying down the street, pedalling fast with his head down against the wind.

When he arrived at the large glass building, Theon locked his bike around the corner. Then he drew in a deep breath and walked around to the front entrance, flashing his ID card at the security guard at the front. Myranda was in the lobby, looking as bored as ever.

“You’re late,” she said, around the gum she was chewing. She smacked her lips, a trait that irritated Theon.

“Traffic,” he offered, although it was a poor excuse and he knew it. She knew it too, and a grin spread across her face.

“He’s waiting for you upstairs.”

“Thanks.” Theon brushed past her, jabbing the button next to the elevator doors with his thumb. When the bell rang and the doors opened, he heard Myranda giggling behind him.

The elevator ride felt leagues longer than it had any business being, and when the bell rang again, he stepped out. This time it was Tansy who greeted him from her spot behind the desk in front of him.

“He’s not impressed,” she said. At least Tansy had the grace to look worried for him, unlike Myranda.

Theon merely grunted, steeling himself before walking past Tansy’s desk and knocking on the door.

“Enter!” he heard. With one last heavy swallow, Theon pushed open the door and was met with his furious boss.

“That’s the third time in two weeks,” Ramsay snapped, rising to his feet and slamming his fist on the table. “If I can’t rely on you to show up on time…” he trailed off ominously.

Theon bit the inside of his cheek hard, to remind himself not to make a witty remark. Ramsay hated witty remarks. Even though the other was only a year older than him, Theon knew not to provoke him. While Ramsay’s father was known for being ruthless, Ramsay was unpredictable, and that made him worse. Theon had been on the bad end of the Bolton heir’s mood swings more often than not since starting his internship. He didn’t like them.

“Midterms are over this week,” he offered weakly, “so I’ll have more time. I can make up the hours--”

“Make up the hours? What do you think this is?” Ramsay scoffed, walking around the desk and towards Theon. “You’re lucky this isn’t a paid internship, or you’d be fired faster than you can say gratitude.”

There was no way Theon would have missed the warning in that. He let out a breath slowly through his nose, casting his eyes to the side.

“I’ll stay late tonight,” he said, thinking about the midterm he had in the morning, and the studying he needed to do. But if it would placate Ramsay…

It seemed to work for now. Ramsay rolled his eyes and gave a curt nod before returning to his desk and sitting down.

“Tansy has your list of tasks for today.”

Theon nodded mutely. He didn’t leave yet, knowing that Ramsay hated when he left without permission. At the half-hearted wave of his boss’ hand, Theon turned on his heels and walked out, not too fast of course, but not too slowly either. It was a delicate balance he had to strike with Ramsay Bolton.

Tansy was apologetic as she handed over the long list of things he had to do. It was a small price to pay, though. Bolton Inc. was one of the largest media conglomerates in King’s Landing, if not all of Westeros, and if Theon wanted to make it in the industry, there was no better internship option for him.

It was his only chance to do something that would actually make his family proud.

= = = 

**Then**

They had been at the cottage for a week and already Theon was tired of it. Despite being on vacation, their first one to this cottage, in fact, his father still decided to spend every waking hour passing comments about Theon’s decision to study Media and Communications at the University of Westeros instead of following in his family’s Marine Biology footsteps. It wasn’t that he wanted to break away from his family, of course. He just wanted to do something a little different.

His only reprieve from the pointed comments was when he snuck away to the quiet, secluded beach a few miles down the shore. He had discovered it the second day, when he had escaped from the cottage and explored the surrounding woods. Every day he snuck down, went for a dip in the water, and sat on the rocky peninsula to contemplate life.

And then on the seventh day,  _ she _ had shown up.

He had to admit, it was pretty likely that someone would stumble on his piece of paradise eventually. But when the girl with red hair had shown up with the husky at her side, smiling shyly at him, it had been a shock.

Theon had met several girls in his lifetime. He had liked most of them. All of them had liked him back. But none had caught his attention the way she had.

The day after he met her, Theon narrowly avoided being roped into a game of beach volleyball with his siblings. He dashed through the woods, stopping at the tree stump where he yanked off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and set down his phone. Then, taking in a deep breath, he stepped out from the cover of the undergrowth, letting the warmth of the sun wash over him. It was a clear day and he could see for miles out over the water. But he couldn’t see anyone on the beach before him.

He deflated, his shoulders sinking. It had been silly to think she’d be back. She was probably one of those rich girls from down the coast. Probably had a boyfriend.

With a sigh, Theon went through his morning ritual, walking out over the rocks and jumping into the water, letting the salty brine wash over him. He didn’t know why his family had felt the need to come vacation by the beach on the mainland, since they already lived on an island. It had to be some kind of power move by his father, since he knew a lot of powerful families had cottages along the coast.

He was just dipping his head underwater again when he heard a familiar bark. Theon rose to his full height, glancing back at the sandy shore. There she was, in a strapless dress that fell to her knees and a wide-brimmed hat on top of her head. She was holding something in her hands, and he marveled at her ability to climb around the cliff face and not lose it.

It took him a second to realize she had said something. Theon grinned, making his way back towards dry land, meeting the dog, Lady, as he did. Now he could see she had a thick, hardcover book clutched to her chest.

“Fancy meeting you here again,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sansa, right?” He could have sworn she blushed.

“Theon… I didn’t think you’d be back,” she said, her voice soft and melodious.

Ouch. Theon let the image of her coming rushing into his arms fade from his mind as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’ve been coming here every day,” he replied in what he hoped was a cool tone. If she was going to be like that, then he could too.

“I’m sorry,” replied Sansa. Her grip tightened on her book and Theon instantly felt bad. “This must be your property… I can go. I was just looking for somewhere to read my book.”

He bit down on the inside of his cheek. “I don’t think anyone actually owns this stretch. Tell you what. I was just going to go lie on the rocks and watch the clouds for a bit. I don’t mind if you read.”

Sansa’s eyes lit up and Theon could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. “I won’t bother you, I promise,” she said earnestly, nodding for emphasis.

Theon chuckled. “And I won’t bother you,” he replied. The dog chose that moment to nuzzle at his hand.

“I make no promises for her,” Sansa said, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

“I think I can survive,” he replied, petting the dog for a moment before turning and walking back out across the rocks. At the edge, he squatted down, glancing over his shoulder, curious as to where Sansa was going to choose to sit. She found a rock near the treeline with some shade. Before Theon looked away, she lifted her head, making eye contact with him. Despite the distance, he could tell she was smiling. He lifted an arm, waving at her, then slowly lowered himself onto his back, lying down and staring up at the clouds.

He lay like that for a while, watching the sky. Suddenly, he became aware of a large presence near him, followed by a snuffling sound and something wet on his shoulder. He sat up quickly and Lady bolted backwards, whining at him. Theon chuckled, reaching his hand towards the dog.

“Here, girl,” he said, and the dog moved closer, sniffing at his hand. He glanced past, at Sansa who had her nose buried in her book. Soon, Lady grew bored and padded away, back to the shore, back to Sansa. Theon smiled softly, watching as the dog curled up on the sand next to her human. He spent the next while as the sun rose higher in the sky just watching her.

Eventually, she glanced up from her book, meeting his eyes again. Theon waved once again and was delighted when she waved back. Sansa then rose to her feet, leaving the book on her rock and walking out to the peninsula. Theon held his breath as she slowly approached him.

“Do you live around here?” she asked, sitting down beside him.

Theon shook his head. “I’m from Pyke, actually. My dad bought a cottage out here, though, and dragged the family here.” His eyes narrowed. “Do you live around here?”

She took her hat off, setting it on her lap and holding it in place. “No, actually. I’m from Winterfell, in the Northern Province. We’ve been coming here every summer for years, though. I never found this place. Or maybe I did, but I don’t remember it.”

Theon could have listened to her voice for hours and never grown tired of it. He shrugged a shoulder, glancing around.

“It’s a nice place. We got here a week ago and I’ve been coming out here every day to get away for a bit.”

Sansa giggled at that and he glanced at her curiously. Instantly, she clammed up, looking down at her lap. “Sorry. It’s just that yesterday was my first day here, and I, um. I did the same thing. I’m out here to get away from my family.” She glanced shyly back at him. “I have five siblings, and they can get a bit loud.”

Theon made a sound of disbelief. “You don’t say? I’ve got three, myself, but really it’s my dad I’m avoiding.”

“Why?” she asked, pressing her lips together. Theon noticed her eyes were a bright blue.

“I told him what I want to study at university, and he doesn’t agree with me,” he said dryly, shrugging.

Sansa sighed. “That’s terrible,” she whispered, her hands twisting together. “I’m still a year away from graduating, and I’m not entirely sure what I want to study yet.”

He nodded. “It sucks, but I’m dealing with it,” he said, putting his hands behind him on the damp rock. “Don’t worry about not knowing, though. Apparently most people change their major three times during their undergrad degree.”

Sansa giggled at that. On the shore, Lady appeared to notice a squirrel and was barking, although she never left the beach.

“She’s really well-trained,” Theon observed, nodding at the dog, looking forward to the change in subject.

“Thank you,” Sansa breathed, glancing down at the small wristwatch Theon only just noticed she was wearing. “Oh, shoot. I have to go, I’m really sorry,” she said, rising to her feet quickly. Theon was quick to rise after her, his hand automatically going to the small of her back.

“Careful. Don’t move too fast out here. It can get slippery,” he warned her. The fabric of her dress was light against his hand, and she didn’t move away from his touch for a moment.

“Right,” she said after a moment, taking a hesitant step forward. It was then that he noticed she wasn’t wearing her sandals, and he glanced over at her rock. There they were, neatly set against the rock. He followed her to the shore, under the guise of making sure she didn’t slip, but really he just wanted to stretch out the time they had together.

“I’ll probably be back here tomorrow, same time,” he offered hopefully.

Sansa gave him one of those shy smiles he already liked so much. “I’ll try to come. I’m sure my family already misses me in the mornings.”

He nodded, watching her collect her sandals and her book. Then, after one final smile at him, Sansa clicked her tongue and Lady followed her, back around the cliff edge and out of sight.

The sun was getting high in the sky, so Theon begrudgingly began to head back towards his family’s cottage, stopping to grab his things from the stump.

= = =

**Now**

The sun was already setting by the time Theon finished everything Ramsay had asked him to do. Theon groaned as he dragged his feet back to the elevator. Tansy was long gone, and when he got to the lobby, the lights were already out. He slipped out the side exit, closer to where his bike was stored, and unlocked it. He was soon off, riding down the street, heading towards his small studio flat. At an intersection, as he waited for a light to change, he noticed a group of people around his age walking down the street.

“... party at Renly’s…” he overheard. Theon paused, considering it. It  _ had _ been an awful day, and he could use a little unwinding. A small voice nagged at him, reminding him of his midterm in the morning, but ultimately Theon squashed it. Renly and Loras always threw good parties in his experience.

He changed course, heading towards the house, and heard the party before he saw it. Renly and Loras were a popular duo at the university, since they had a relatively large house instead of an apartment. Theon parked and locked his bike to a streetlamp, walking across the lawn to the open doorway. Music pounded in his ears and he slipped through the crowds of drunk university students, searching for the source of the alcohol. He didn’t have to look far. Renly appeared around a corner, two beers in his hands.

“Heeey, Theon!” he slurred, glancing at the beer. “This one’s for, uh, Waymar I think, but here.” He held out one bottle and Theon took it, taking a sip. “I was hoping the news would make it around to you!”

Theon nodded, grinning. “You know I don’t miss much when it comes to parties,” he said, nodding. Renly, however, saw someone over Theon’s shoulder and disappeared, leaving Theon to wander through the house, looking for someone he knew.

As he rounded the corner into the large sunroom off the back of the house, he heard raised voices. Theon arched an eyebrow, stepping fully into the room to see a girl, he thought he recognized her as Loras’ sister, ranting at some other girl about the appropriate response to sexism in movies. Theon took a long sip of beer, thinking he wasn’t drunk enough to handle this.

Then he saw her.

Behind Loras’ sister, on the bright green chaise lounge, was a girl with red hair. She was giggling, her hand in front of her mouth, her long legs stretched out to the side. She had a red solo cup in one hand, but didn’t seem too interested in it. Theon swallowed, trying to think of why she seemed so familiar to him. Time seemed to slow down as the redhead turned to see who had entered the room and made eye contact with him. Even from across the room he could tell she had blue eyes. Blue eyes that widened on sight of him.

“Theon?”


	3. Rain

**Then**

It rained for the next two days. Sansa didn’t leave the cottage, instead being increasingly creative about where she chose to hide and read inside so that her siblings couldn’t bother her.

When the rain finally stopped, it was late on the Stark family’s third full day of vacation. Her parents had gone for a drive with Bran and Rickon, but everyone else had opted to stay back at the cottage. Curled up on her father’s chair, Sansa almost missed the sound of a vehicle approaching, but when Arya came running by in a flurry, she lifted her head, trying to see what the commotion was about.

There was a car parked out in front of the cottage. Sansa peered over the back of the armchair, watching as the driver’s side door opened and a woman sporting hair redder than her own stepped out, her hand resting on the top of the car door. The passenger side opened and a brunette emerged, smiling brightly. Ygritte and Talisa. Sansa let out a breath. Father would be furious if he knew they were here.

It wasn’t as if she could blame her older brothers. Jon practically lived with Ygritte already, and Robb had told Sansa last month he was thinking about moving in with Talisa. And she couldn’t deny that she had been disappointed when she woke up to the heavy rain and realized she wouldn’t be able to see Theon. That had been a strange thought.

She blinked, watching as her brothers ran out to greet their girlfriends, Arya hot on their tails. Then, Robb came back into the cottage.

“Sansa?” he called. She hummed, rising from the armchair. “Jon and I are gonna head into town. You good to watch Arya?”

She must have pulled a face, because Robb gave her a pleading look. “I promise, it won’t happen again.”

“Fine,” she replied, setting her book down and folding her hands in front of her. “Tell the girls I say hi.”

Robb beamed at her, turning and running back outside. Sansa watched the four pile into Ygritte’s car while Arya waved, and then they were gone.

She really hoped Arya would just come inside and play video games until their parents got home, but then her sister loped inside.

“I’m going to take Nymeria for a walk in the woods,” she said, not waiting for Sansa to answer before grabbing her jacket and disappearing back through the door.

“A-Arya!” Sansa followed her out, not bothering to put on her sandals. The cool stone of the porch felt nice against her bare feet. “Wait! It’s getting late!”

Her sister didn’t listen, going to the dogs and untying Nymeria. Then, faster than Sansa could realize, her sister had slipped between the trees and was gone. She groaned, fighting an internal battle. There were two options. Go after her sister, find her, and get snapped at; that was the less favourable of the two. The other option was to relish the time she had to herself.

She stood on the porch for a moment, pondering the options, then ducked inside long enough to grab her jacket and sandals. Then Sansa made her way down to the beach, this time without Lady.

The evening air was cool against her skin. Sansa smiled, turning right and walking along the shoreline, letting the water lap at her feet. The beach looked different in the light of the setting sun, and she took the time to admire it before continuing along.

When she reached the point where she would have to climb around the cliff, though, her heart sank.

She had forgotten to factor in the tides. It was high tide, and her path around the cliff was currently covered with water.

Sansa crossed her arms, glaring at the traitorous water before turning and walking back towards the cottage. It had been a silly idea, anyway.

Theon said he went to the beach in the mornings.

When she got back, her parents and younger brothers were just arriving and she had to explain where Robb and Jon were, and why she didn’t know where Arya was. Thankfully, her sister came running from the trees as she was explaining.

It took Sansa a long time to fall asleep that night.

= = =

**Now**

“Theon?”

Memories of the beach came flooding back. Sansa blinked, sitting up and swinging her legs down to the floor. Suddenly self-conscious of the short shorts and tank top Margaery had convinced her to wear to the party, she rose to her feet. Her friend was still arguing wildly with Elinor, but their voices seemed miles away as she slowly closed the gap.

Theon looked about confused as she felt, with his lips parted and his brow furrowed. His hand went to the back of his neck, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped.

“It’s been a while,” she said, having to raise her voice ever-so-slightly over the pumping music coming from the main part of the house.

He nodded, eyes darting. Sansa arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her.

“You do remember me, right?”

It was seeming less likely by the second as he swallowed again. Sansa was just about to give up and walk away when he spoke.

“Of course I do.”

She noticed his hand jerking forward at his side, then shifted her gaze back up to his dark eyes that were now fixed on her face.

“Sansa Stark,” he breathed before taking a sip of his beer. “Never thought I’d see you again.”

Someone turned the music up inside, and the thumping bass was starting to irritate Sansa. She reached out, grabbing Theon’s wrist and pulling him towards the glass door that separated the sunroom from the mostly vacant backyard. The only occupants were a couple in the corner, mostly hidden by a large hydrangea bush. Other than that, she and Theon were alone, and with the door closed, the music was slightly muted and instantly more bearable.

She turned to face him, then realized she was still holding his wrist. She let go of it quickly. “I didn’t think I’d see you either. It’s been what, three years?”

He nodded, walking further out into the carefully cultivated yard, and she followed.

“Three years since the beach. What are you doing in King’s Landing, anyway?”

“Studying Literature at the University of Westeros,” she answered almost automatically. It was a question she heard often.

He nodded. “So you did decide to come here after all.”

Sansa felt her cheeks grow warm and was instantly glad for the low lighting in the yard. Thankfully, Renly and Loras didn’t make it a secret that they didn’t like party guests out back, since their garden was rather elaborate.

“I did,” she answered. “And you?

Theon chuckled, stopping at a bench and gesturing to it. She raised both eyebrows before sitting down. When he sat beside her, Sansa instinctively angled her body towards him.

“Media and Communications,” he replied.

It was so strange to be talking to him after three years. Even though they had only known each other for a month, Sansa could remember every conversation.

“You went with your gut, then?” she asked, smiling. He nodded, a small, proud smile of his own gracing his lips.

“And my father has hated every minute of it.”

Sansa giggled, raising her hand to cover her lips as she did.

“So, how do you know Renly and Loras?” he asked, turning to face her. His beer, she noticed, was sitting forgotten on the bench beside him.

“Margaery,” she replied, shrugging a shoulder. “Loras’s sister. She’s my best friend. You?”

It was his turn to shrug. “Took a class with Renly a year or so ago. Their parties are always fun, too. It’s weird that we never ran into each other before.”

She hummed at that, folding her hands in her lap. “I usually stick close to Margaery and leave early. Too many morning classes, and my, um, my boyfriend doesn’t like when I go to things without him.”

Sansa watched for his reaction. It was exactly as she expected. His face fell for a split second before he carefully rearranged it into a small, polite smile. She did notice that he shifted a bit, putting more space between the two of them

“I usually show up a bit later, I guess,” he said, shrugging.

She sat quietly for a moment, glancing down at her lap. “What about you?” she blurted out. Instantly, she regretted it.

Theon hummed, and she clarified. “Are you… seeing anyone?”

“Oh. No. Well, no one, er, steady. If you know what I mean.”

Sansa blanched. “Oh.” She tried not to imagine it. “You must be close to graduating.” Hopefully the change in subject would cover up the awkwardness.

“I am, yeah. Another year, and I’ll be done. Then hopefully I can turn my unpaid internship into a paid job.”

She nodded slowly. “Where is that?”

“Bolton Inc,” he replied, and something about the way he said it caught Sansa’s attention. She knew a little about the company, enough to know that the owner and his son were terrifying and that she never wanted to meet them.

“That’s cool,” she said, despite the coiling in her stomach at the thought of the Bolton family.

She was saved when the door to the sunroom opened and Margaery stuck her head out. “Sansa?” she called, glancing around the yard until she found her. “Oh, there you are, thank the gods. I was starting to think I’d lost you.”

Theon shifted further away from Sansa on the bench, a bashful expression on his face. After giving him a quick smile, she turned to her friend.

“We were just catching up a bit. Margaery, do you know Theon?”

Margaery’s nose crinkled as she looked past Sansa. “I think we’ve met once or twice.” Someone inside said something and the older girl ducked back in for a moment before popping out again. “Can I steal you back? I need a partner for beer pong.”

Sansa glanced sideways at Theon who gave a small shrug, then back at Margaery. “Sure, on my way.” She glanced back at Theon. “I’m really sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Go enjoy yourself. I was only dropping by for a moment, anyway. Got a midterm tomorrow.”

She couldn’t help but notice he said it all a little too quickly. “Alright,” Sansa said, rising to her feet and stretching a bit. “It was really nice to see you again. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

He nodded, and she followed Margaery back into the house.

= = =

**Then**

“What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Theon half-heartedly flipped off his sister as he slammed the door to the fridge and opened his can of beer. Then, he walked over and dropped onto the sagging sofa he was pretty sure his father had bought from a thrift store. So much for trying to fit in with the other rich families with cottages along the coast. His father was always cutting corners to avoid spending too much money.

Yara scoffed, turning to the window. Their cottage was up on a hill that overlooked the ocean, but the rain falling in sheets outside made it hard to see. It was almost like being back home.

“You’ve been a fucking buzzkill ever since we got here,” she complained, leaning against the windowsill. “If you’re going to mope around all day, could you at least do it where I don’t have to see you all the time?”

“Fuck off,” Theon grumbled, getting up off the sofa and heading towards his bedroom, taking the beer with him. Thankfully one thing his father had splurged on was bedrooms. Theon and his siblings didn’t need to share, and for that he was eternally grateful. He could hide in his room and ignore the rest of his family when he wasn’t down at the beach.

It had been raining for two days. Two days straight, and after Sansa hadn’t been at the beach yesterday, he hadn’t even bothered to go down that morning.

He hated rain.

Theon slammed the door to his room shut and went to sit on the edge of his bed. The rain pattered against his window and he let out a loud groan.

It wasn’t even that he missed Sansa. After all, how could he? They had only seen each other twice before the rain kept them apart. It was the principle of things, really. The little isolated cove was his happy place, his one place of solace here, and the two days of talking with the girl had only added value to his secret place. And then the rain had come.

As he thought that, the rain finally started to slow. Theon glanced up, through the window, seeing a tiny ray of sunlight trying to peek through the clouds.

His happy place. Theon groaned again, staring at the can in his hands. Yara was right. He was moping. If the rain was letting up…

He practically flew back to the great room, ignoring his sister’s pointed comment as he grabbed his shoes and ran outside. It was still raining, but not as hard as it had been, and the ground was muddy. His shoes sloshed through the mud as he ran down the hill, into the trees.

Finally, Theon emerged out onto the beach. There was some driftwood scattered on the sandy shore, but other than that it was exactly the same. The rain had slowed to almost a drizzle, and he smiled. With a glance down at his muddy legs, he stripped off his tshirt and kicked off his shoes, foregoing the rocky peninsula and running straight into the water. He let the saltwater envelop him, ducking down under the water and then breaking the surface, laughing.

Eventually, he returned to shore. The rock Sansa had sat on was there, at the treeline, and he walked over to it, sitting down on the sand and leaning back against it. The sunset over the ocean washed him in warm light and he closed his eyes, breathing in the salty air.

Tomorrow he would return to his routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI on the ages (then/now):
> 
> Yara, Margaery, Ygritte, Talisa - 20/23  
> Robb, Jon, Ramsay, Renly - 19/22  
> Theon, Loras - 18/21  
> Sansa, Joffrey, Jeyne - 17/21  
> Arya - 15/18  
> Bran - 14/17  
> Rickon - 10/13


End file.
